Question: Vanessa starts counting at 50, and she counts by threes. If 50 is the 1st number that Vanessa counts. what is the 14th number that she counts?
Solution: What is the first number that she counts? $50$ What is the second number that she counts? $\begin{align*}&50 + 3 \\ &= 53\end{align*}$ What is the third number that she counts? $\begin{align*}&50 + 3 + 3 \\ &= 50 + (2 \times 3) \\ &= 56\end{align*}$ What is the 14th number that she counts? $\begin{align*}&50 + (13\times3) \\ &= 50 + 39 \\ &= 89\end{align*}$